


Проснись, любимый

by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020), softly_play



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Don't copy to another site, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Rimming, Top Bucky Barnes, chained to a bed, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_play/pseuds/softly_play
Summary: Теперь, когда Баки оправился после Гидры, у него всё хорошо. Но иногда Солдат напоминает о себе. И похоже, сегодня снова решил напомнить, думает Стив. Судя по цепям, в которых он проснулся.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 112
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Драбблы/Мини от M до E Starbucks and Evanstan 2020





	Проснись, любимый

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [wake, beloved](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767742) by [jhoom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhoom/pseuds/jhoom). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.
> 
> Курсивом – где Баки говорит по-русски.

Стив всё ещё сонный. Ночь была долгой, так что он даст себе поспать сейчас, и думая об этом, он пытается перевернуться и снова уснуть…

Но не может пошевелиться.

Разморенный, он дёргает рукой и чувствует сопротивление. Открыв один глаз, осматривает себя и видит, что, да, он всё ещё в кровати, но почему-то прикован.

После мгновения непонимания мозг просыпается достаточно, чтобы осознать, что случилось.

– Бак, – стонет он и падает обратно на кровать. Член предательски начинает твердеть, и это было бы глупо, вот только это уже случалось в куда более нелепых ситуациях. Проснуться связанным своим парнем? Совершенно логично, учитывая обстоятельства. – Бак, освободи меня, а?

Движение в тени, в той части комнаты, куда ещё не проник свет.

Нет ответа.

Стив вздыхает. Он пытается незаметно проверить цепи. «Вибраниум, – думает он. – Но не чистый». Он мог бы их сломать, возможно, но придётся постараться. Учитывая, что связал его Баки, стараться не стоит.

Ну, хотя бы частично Баки. Обычно, если он хочет обездвижить Стива, то шансы в лучшем случае пятьдесят на пятьдесят.

– Бак? – пробует он и ждёт, затаив дыхание. Когда секунды ожидания переходят в минуты, он вздыхает и спрашивает: – Солдат? 

Баки выходит из тени. Его взгляд твёрдый, как сталь, и он смотрит на Стива, как на неизвестную величину, как на врага. И хоть Стиву уже знаком этот взгляд, от него всё ещё больно.

– Эй, всё в порядке, – успокаивает Стив, расслабляясь в цепях. – Я не против. Если это помогает тебе чувствовать себя в безопасности, то всё в порядке.

Что-то мелькает на его лице, что-то больше подходящее Баки, чем Зимнему Солдату. Что-то мягкое, благодарное и извиняющееся, и Стив кивает в ответ. Если в плохие дни мозг Баки работает так, то Стив готов помочь ему пройти через это.

– Раздвинь ноги, – говорит Баки, в его голосе слышатся эмоции, но меньше, чем обычно. Буквально вчера за ужином Баки не мог перестать говорить, как сильно он любил Стива ещё до войны, и его голос был полон музыки, и поэзии, и непоколебимой привязанности.

Бывало и хуже, первые разы Баки полностью растворялся в Солдате, так что Стив считает победой то, что он способен видеть в нём черты Баки.

Стив раздвигает ноги.

Он практически уверен, что ложился спать хотя бы в трусах, а может, и в штанах с футболкой. Приглашающе потягиваясь, он чувствует, как прикасается голая кожа к тонкому одеялу.

Сколько лет он был солдатом, не способным уснуть, пока не вымотается до смерти, и просыпающимся даже от лёгкого ветерка, чтобы схватить щит? А теперь он крепко спит, пока Баки не только раздевает его, но и связывает. Видимо, даже без сознания он не воспринимает Баки как угрозу.

– _Можно я тебя трахну?_ – спрашивает Баки, обхватывая ладонью свой член поверх свободных пижамных шорт.

Стив хмурится. Он брал уроки русского у Нат, чтобы удивить Баки, но всё равно недостаточно понимает, чтобы ответить.

Баки замирает, на мгновение теряя концентрацию. Так бывает, когда он слишком погружается в Солдата и перестаёт разбирать, где какой язык. Ему приходится щёлкнуть выключателем, позволяя Баки Барнсу чуть больше выйти наружу, и иногда для этого нужно приложить усилие. Стив терпеливо ждёт и в конце концов получает ответ.

– Можно я тебя трахну? – снова спрашивает Баки с гордой полуулыбкой на губах. Она настолько его, эта улыбка. Сколько раз Стив видел, как Баки улыбался так, чтобы вытащить их из неприятностей, когда они были детьми, или пофлиртовать со своим очередным увлечением?

А теперь он улыбается так Стиву, и от этого сердце почти готово выпрыгнуть из груди.

– Да, – заставляет себя ответить Стив и старается раздвинуть ноги шире. Его член непристойно трётся об одеяло, и чёрт, всё, что ему сейчас нужно – чтобы Баки прикоснулся прямо сейчас, а не то он взорвётся. – Пожалуйста.

Баки забирается на кровать. Он срывает одеяло и бросает на пол, чтобы устроиться между ног Стива. Он наклоняется ближе, прижимаясь грудью к груди, и их члены соблазнительно близко, но не соприкасаются – ещё рано.

– Поцелую? – спрашивает он, не сводя глаз с губ Стива.

Стив стонет и кивает.

– Словами, – требует Баки. Он гладит руки Стива; обводит наручники на запястьях и сжимает, напоминая, что Стив в ловушке. Невесомо скользит губами по щеке – лишь намёк на прикосновение, которое легко представить. – Попроси меня.

После всего, через что Баки прошёл, после всех попыток собрать себя по кусочкам, Стива поражает, что он всё ещё может быть таким. Что Баки может обратиться Солдатом и быть грубым и требовательным, но всё равно будет следить, чтобы Стиву было хорошо. Ему важно услышать, что всё в порядке, что ему можно взять своё.

Как будто Стив когда-нибудь ему отказывал.

– Бак, – скулит Стив. Он дрожит, он в отчаянии, но он заставляет себя говорить. – Поцелуй меня. Трахни. Сделай, что хочешь. Пожалуйста.

Его награждают поцелуем. Глубоким и требовательным, заставляющим Стива глубоко застонать. Он растворяется в нём, во вкусе Баки, и чувство принадлежности захватывает его. Когда Баки наконец отрывается, Стив сдерживает всхлип и тянется за ним вслепую, пока цепи не останавливают его.

– Слишком много одежды, _любимый_ , – успокаивает его Баки, и ох, Стив знает это слово. Оно было одним из первых, которые он спросил у Нат. Баки часто повторял его, шептал в моменты нежности или когда думал, что Стив спит. Никогда по-английски, словно это секрет, которым он боится поделиться со Стивом.

Любимый.

Это его пьянит, и он не может скрыть улыбку. Это по-глупому кружит голову, почти заставляет смеяться от счастья. Баки любит его. И неважно, что Баки не может сказать напрямую, он выражает это так: одним словом и окружая Стива вниманием.

Он возвращается в реальность, когда Баки садится на пятки. Тот снимает футболку одним рывком, и у Стива слюнки текут от вида загорелой кожи и напряжённых мышц. Следом Баки стягивает шорты и трусы, оставаясь великолепно обнажённым между ног Стива.

– Красивый, – шепчет Стив и вздрагивает, понимая, что сказал это вслух.

– Сейчас ты бы уже должен потерять способность говорить, – дразнит его Баки. На его щеках лёгкий румянец – он стесняется, когда Стив говорит ему что-то приятное. Всё ещё думает, что не заслуживает и, если Стив слишком открыто выражает чувства, то отмахивается от них. В другой ситуации Стив бы настаивал, но сейчас Баки затыкает ему рот поцелуем и рычит: – Давай-ка посмотрим, как я могу заткнуть тебе рот.

Ну ладно. Никаких разговоров.

Будь он не таким сонным (и будь здесь больше Баки, чем Солдата), он бы не молчал. Болтал бы до тех пор, пока Баки не начал хмуриться, едва удерживаясь от смеха. Вместо этого Стив закусывает губу и пытается сесть, чтобы получше видеть Баки.

Он понятия не имеет, откуда берётся любрикант, но Баки греет его в руке. Он смотрит на задницу Стива и облизывается. И это единственное предупреждение, прежде чем язык и пальцы Баки оказываются там, вместе растягивая его быстро и хаотично.

– Бак… – И теперь Стив действительно не может говорить, лишь бессвязно бормотать.

– Намного лучше, – говорит Баки, и его язык возвращается к прерванному занятию.

Несправедливо, что он так хорошо обращается со своим языком. Не то чтобы Стива это расстраивало. У него в мозгу уцелело две клетки: одна надеется, что Баки поторопится и трахнет его, а другая – что Баки никогда не остановится.

– Вот так ты смотришься отлично, – хвалит Баки. Он облизывает губы и вталкивает три пальца. – Хорошо оттрахан, а я ещё даже не использовал член.

Когда Баки сгибает пальцы и трогает простату, Стив резко дёргается в цепях. Они не поддаются, и Баки пользуется моментом. Первый, второй, с десяток раз он намеренно подводит Стива к краю. У него останутся синяки на запястьях, горло уже саднит от бесконечной вереницы проклятий.

И Стив наслаждается каждой секундой.

– Нет… – удаётся сказать ему, когда пальцы Баки исчезают. Он опустошён и ненавидит это. Его член стоит и течёт, он в отчаянии, а Баки останавливается. Это кощунство, это нечестно и чертовски жестоко, и Стиву хочется освободиться, чтобы вернуть то, что Баки нечестно украл и… 

– Ш-ш-ш, _любимый_. – Баки гладит его бедро. – Я бы не бросил тебя так. Я дам тебе больше. И потом ты сможешь освободиться.

Это просто слова, пустые обещания, которые Стив не может собрать во что-то осмысленное, пока не чувствует давление члена Баки в своей заднице. Головка дразнит его несколько долгих секунд, пока Баки наконец не жалеет его и проскальзывает глубже.

– О-ох, – вздыхает Стив, расслабляясь в цепях. Немного больно, хоть его и хорошо подготовили – целую вечность готовили, – но это его не волнует. По крайней мере, небольшая боль не даёт кончить прямо сейчас. Он может расслабиться, пока Баки входит в него дюйм за дюймом, прекрасно зная, что скоро получит то, что хочет.

– Знай я, как хорошо ты смотришься на моём члене, – говорит Баки с отголоском своего старого бруклинского акцента, – я бы трахнул тебя, когда мы были подростками.

– Не были готовы, – ворчит Стив, и это правда. Он долго скорбел по возможностям, которые они упустили, но оставил прошлое ради будущего, которое их ждёт. Как бы хорошо ни было тогда, сейчас – лучше. То, какими стали они и мир вокруг, позволит им наконец поддаться и узнать друг друга так, как они заслуживают.

Стив хочет сказать это Баки, чтобы освободить его от вины, но не может. Он едва может думать, а потом Баки начинает двигаться, и вся сентиментальность – и надежда облечь её в слова – растворяется.

– Ты, похоже, и сейчас не готов, – говорит Баки, неглубоко толкаясь. Он смотрит, как Стив напрягается, требуя больше, с самодовольным видом, который Стив обожает.

– Заткнись, – ворчит он. Его ноги не скованы, так что он обвивает ими Баки за талию, подталкивая его двигаться быстрее.

– Ты такой придурок.

Теперь слова покидают и Баки, когда он начинает двигаться в жёстком ритме.

Если бы они трахались после ленивых утренних поцелуев или обнимашек на диване, если бы они были в тепле ванны или в безопасности сумерек, движения были бы медленнее. Если бы они были Баки и Стивом, лучшими друзьями, ставшими любовниками, в каждом движении была бы забота друг о друге.

Но прямо сейчас они больше Зимний Солдат и Капитан Америка, воины, ищущие удовольствие в телах друг друга. Так что их движения грубые, обжигающие и слишком быстрые, чтобы это продлилось долго, учитывая, как далеко они уже зашли. 

Стив натягивает цепи. Его лодыжки сильнее давят на спину Баки, когда он пытается заставить его войти глубже. Он стонет с каждым рывком, вздыхает всякий раз, когда Баки выходит. Его спина выгибается, когда Баки наконец кладёт руку на его член и начинает дрочить.

– Кончишь для меня? – Дыхание Баки обжигает ухо. Член Стива дёргается в ответ, и он собирается с силами, чтобы кивнуть. Может, у него получается, а может, и нет.

– Ты чертовски великолепен, знаешь? – Только в преддверии оргазма Баки начинает бормотать всякое, и каждый раз его слова попадают точно в сердце Стива. – Никого красивей тебя не видел. Проспи ты дольше, я бы начал дрочить, глядя на тебя, связанного в кровати. Моего. Ты мой, Роджерс?

В этот раз Стив заставляет себя выдохнуть:

– Да!

– Отлично. А теперь кончай, ага? Хочу увидеть, как тебе хорошо…

Он никогда не может отказать Баки, поэтому кончает несколько секунд спустя. Мир превращается в белое пятно, и лишь ощущение Баки, кончающего внутри него, заставляет его сфокусироваться на реальности.

У него вся грудь в собственной сперме, и туда же падает стопроцентный Баки Барнс; он тяжело дышит, и поэтому Стив понимает, что тоже тяжело дышит – их вдохи и выдохи совпадают.

– Прости, – бормочет Баки спустя сколько-то минут; Стив может отсчитывать время лишь по замедляющемуся ритму сердца. Баки, кажется, с трудом шевелит руками и ногами, но все же скатывается со Стива и начинает рыться в тумбочке. – Понятия не имею, зачем это сделал.

– Ты извиняешься за секс? – с усмешкой спрашивает Стив.

Уши Баки краснеют.

– Об этом я не жалею.

Он находит то, что искал – маленький металлический ключ – и освобождает правую руку Стива. Тот использует обретённую свободу, чтобы обнять Баки и притянуть к себе, потому что знает – не сделай он этого, Баки снимет цепи, ускользнёт и будет сидеть где-нибудь в дурном настроении. 

– Иногда меня переклинивает и я… 

Стив целует Баки в лоб.

– Тебе не нужно извиняться. Я же говорил, что верю тебе. Можешь делать что угодно, я твой.

– _Ты слишком хорош для меня_ , – отвечает Баки. Стив смотрит ему в глаза – они ясные и голубые; ни намёка на Солдата. Значит, Баки выбрал русский нарочно, пытаясь скрыть чувства за чужим языком.

– Ты же знаешь, что мой русский не очень, – ворчит Стив. Он проводит свободной рукой по волосам Баки, массируя, и надеется, что говорит достаточно мягко. – Что ты сказал, дорогой?

– Ты слишком хорош для меня, – бормочет Баки, опуская взгляд.

Это немного больно, хотя вряд ли Баки этого хотел. Стив никак не может быть слишком хорош для Баки; если бы он был хотя бы близок к тому, что Баки заслуживает, то тот бы никогда не потерял руку и уж точно не попал бы в мясорубку Гидры. Будь Стив лучшим солдатом, другом, человеком, он смог бы что-нибудь сделать. Он бы узнал, что они поймали Баки, или хотя бы пошёл искать тело. Чёрт, он бы просто смог вытянуть руку чуть больше… 

Он заставляет себя остановиться. Ничего хорошего из этих мыслей не выйдет, уж точно не сейчас, когда Баки в его кровати.

К тому же Баки совсем не это имел в виду. Он не хотел уколоть Стива за неуверенность и прошлые неудачи. За этими словами пряталась неуверенность и неудачи самого Баки.

– Ты ведь знаешь, что я дрался с теми, кто плохо говорил о тебе, – произносит Стив. Он целует Баки в висок, щёку, нос, уголок губ. – Так что прекрати говорить такое о себе или придётся подраться и с тобой тоже.

– Боже, ты такой романтик, Стив. – Баки раздражённо закатывает глаза, но Стив видит, что он веселится.

– Это правда. – Ещё один поцелуй, в этот раз прямо в губы. – Не говори глупости о моём парне, или, может, в следующий раз сам окажешься связан, пока не научишься себя хорошо вести.

– Ты не посмеешь.

– Будь повежливее с моим парнем и не узнаешь. Не заставляй меня, Барнс, я не такой хороший парень, как ты думаешь. – Он пытается обнять Баки левой рукой и понимает, что она по-прежнему привязана. – Сукин… Может, освободишь меня наконец?

– Ты сам мне помешал. И вообще, может, мне нравится, когда ты подольше торчишь в постели.

– Я мог бы сделать завтрак, – предлагает Стив, – но мне нужны две руки.

– Принято. Хочу блинчики. – Он тянется к левому запястью Стива, перегибается через него, и их обнажённые тела прижимаются друг к другу. – И яйца. И бекон. И апельсиновый сок.

– И душ? Ты только что размазал всю сперму по себе.

– Это предложение?

Металлический наручник щёлкает, и Стив немедленно обхватывает Баки руками.

– Скорее приказ, Солдат. Давай сходим в душ, поедим и, может, пойдём на второй заход.

– М-м-м, вот такие утра мне нравятся.


End file.
